


Hold my hands (Take me on an adventure with you)

by Revalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalance/pseuds/Revalance
Summary: A photographer Sara Lance has to deal with a problem that leads her to the love of her life.This story is inspired by the Korean drama "Miss Kim Million Dollar Quest"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I tried to write more nonsense, this is because there is no "legends of tomorrow." We know that 2020 is too long and I miss Avalance so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara ran as fast as possible. Her right hand holds the bride's wrist and her left hand holds the camera.

"Stop!" Some men in black suits tried to chase them.

Sara continues to run with the bride regardless of the people who are chasing them. Once they arrived at the parking lot. Sara grabbed her bike, turning on the engine, and drove fast with the bride behind her.

Duccati Monster accelerates to avoid the pursuit of Mercedes Benz c200 decorated with white flowers and ribbons around it. Sara continuing to increase the speed of her bike. As soon as she pulled the gas pedal at full speed. Sara felt a hand hug her waist tightly, she realize she was not alone, there was a woman behind without a helmet on her head, Sara forced to reduce the speed of her bike. Thankfully the situation is on their side, the road is rather crowded with vehicles, the Black Mercy will have a hard time chasing them and they can pass the traffic lights, before the red light stop the Black Mercy. Sara breathes a sigh of relief, finally they escape the pursuit.

In the middle of the trip, when she stopped the bike at a next traffic lights. Sara thinks, where she will bring this woman. Sara doesn't know her. In her lifetime she was never dealing with the problems like she was experiencing at this time. "maybe ask the woman to-"

"Awwwww, what a scene in a movie! HOW ARE YOU SO ROMANTIC!! suddenly her mind was disturbed by middle school students who shouting at the two of them from the bus.

"Look at them! BRIDE WOMEN ABOVE THE BIKE!! VERY ROMANTIC!!"

Sara turned towards the cheers. She was a little surprise, but she felt funny and laughing at their silliness. Sara directing the rearview mirror towards the woman behind her, she notice that the other women looks very shame, covering her face with her left hand.

Once the red light turns green. Sara opens her helmet, pulling her lips up, and forming a typical Lance smile before pulling on the bike’s gas pedal. She sent a teasing smile towards the middle school students and then she sped away leaving the bus full of hysterical students behind them.

After driving long enough without a definite destination. Sara decide to stop at a simple hotel.

"Get off my bike, please!" The other woman following what She said.

"I don't know where to take you, I don't even know your name is, you don’t talk anyway. It's easier if you are willing to work together." She starts babbling, but the other woman didn't respond. looked down like she was going to cry.

"Look, I don't know what to say to cheer you up. I know it's not easy for you, but even though, you have to stay alive right?" Sara trying to speak as smoothly as possible, fearing that the woman in front of her would cry and make things more difficult. Hearing Sara's words the woman looked up, her face looks almost like a poor puppy.

"I don't know this will help or not, but I'm very sure of you, you will be able to go through all this. "She added. Sara trying to cheer her up again. she smile, and raising her hand "Fighting!" The other woman did not react and just stare at her.

Sara began to get frustrated, but she trying as hard as she could not to look annoyed in front of this woman, Sara was eager to pity her, but other women just seemed to upset her.

"Okay it doesn't work." Sara reach into her backpack, picked up the wallet and handing over a few dollars.

"Take this!" Sara handing the money, but the othe woman just stare at it. "Don't feel offended. I just want to help, consider your situation." Sara looks at the other women from head to toe. The woman move uncomfortably realizing she was still using a wedding dress. She kept silent turning her head sideways and looked down.

"OH GOD! This woman is really a nightmare!!!" Sara was furiously screaming in her mind. Only this time during her life, Sara regretted being a photographer. If she knew from the early, she would never take a job that dragged her into this chaos of the other woman.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, because you don't even want to help yourself by being more cooperative while I have a lot of things that I have to take care of in my life." Sara done with this woman. "I Should go, take care yourself, bye!" She pulled the motorbike pedal leaving the other woman alone.

Only a few meters away. Sara felt uneasy, she looking at rearview mirror, the other woman remained in a position when Sara left her. Sara stopped her bike, she groaned in frustration. She was forced to turn the bike around. Sara swears she hate herself being a person who was too empathetic.

Sara stopped the bike front of her, she stares the woman who didn't even look back at her, and she sighed.

"listen! I don't know what you want. I know you are sad, but can you just make it easy!?" The other woman didn't respond. Sara groaned "Have you even realized, you have made me very frustrated!" The other woman was shocked, she looked up to hear Sara yelling at her.

"I didn't tell you to do everything you did!" The other woman shout out at Sara back after all this time noiseless.

Sara gaped, she trying to process what the woman has just said "Did you even know how to thanks!?" The woman just pouty and didn't respon again.

"Do not want to wasting time in vain. She parking her bike properly, got off the bike, took off her helmet. She approaching another woman, held her hand tightly, and dragged her. The woman trying to fight, but Sara ignore her. Sara order a room and lead in the other woman and then threw her into the bed roughly.

"Ouch! Why are you so cruel!" The other woman groaned.

"Wait here and shut up!" Sara gasped with anger. She came out of the room and locks another woman inside. Sara hearing the other woman shouting but she choose to ignore it.

After spending fifteen minutes trying to find clothes that were suitable for the other woman. Sara goes to buy take out food for her and for the other woman.

She returned to the hotel and opened the door. She found the woman still sitting in bed wearing her wedding dress. Sara goes inside, closes the door, then locks it again. She threw a bag filled with clothes to other woman. "Change your clothes, you look very messy."

Sara sees the woman walk into the bathroom without arguing. “Don't start Sara! You don't have to take care of her, she's not your responsibility, she's adult person, you just have to leave a few dollars for her, then go as far as possible from that annoying woman!" Sara speaks to herself.

Sara grabbed her wallet to put money on the nightstand and planned to leave the woman immediately, but her stomach makes a loud noise. Sara delayed her plan and grabs a bag filled with food, she sat on the couch and began to eat.

After finished her food, Sara yawn, she felt very tired, and she fell asleep on the couch.

A few minutes passed, the clock showed 4 PM. Sara heard the sound of a woman's crying, she slowly opens her eyes, she turned towards the sound of crying coming from. Sara winks, she trying to make her vision clear.

Sara gasped, she was shock at the sight of a woman with a creepy hair and face! "Aagghh...MOMMYYY!" Sara screamed hysterically just like a baby, she jumps from the couch to the corner of the room to hide.

After a few minutes Sara heard the sound of footsteps approach her. She is getting scare. Her knees were bent to her chest, her palms covering her face.

"Please, Leave me alone! You..ghost, leave me alone! Then she felt her hand held and pulled. "Aaaggghh no, no, no !!" Sara continuing to say "no" she stops when she felt the cold hand kept pull her hand, Sara was increasingly hysterical, she didn't want to open her eyes, she was afraid, she was afraid of ghosts, and then she faint.

Sara starts to wake up, she move slowly leaning her back against the head of the bed. She blinks and gasped in surprise, but this time she was not scare, the figure in front of her was not the appearance of the ghost she saw before she passed out, what she saw this time was the appearance of the other woman with messy hair. Sara sighed in relief before she gets up from the bed.

Without saying much, Sara reachs for her backpack to take a few dollars on a nightstand. Sara lift the backpack on her back, slung her camera bag and was about to get out before she was stopped by the other woman.

"Are you leaving?" The woman asks in a very low voice.

Sara turn her back and face another woman, Sara looked at her. The other woman put on a desperate face. Sara smirk and mumble.

"I know that face." She walking over the other woman confidently.

"Look! I know you are sad, lonely, and very desperate. But you don't have to-" the other woman rudely grabbed Sara's jacket, push her to the bed, and closes the door.

A few minutes later

"Aggh...slowly please! aaahhh" the other woman continue to groan "ouch!! why you are so cruel!" She pouty.

"Ouch" The other woman screamed in pain but Sara still ignor her, Sara grudgingly removing the small hairpin one by one from the other woman's hair. "Can you be smoother?! This is hurts, you know!" the other woman rubbed out her hand on her hair.

Sara growled, angry at this woman, Sara wants to strangle her neck! she could not stand it anymore.

”You really suck!!!" Sara panted. “Do it yourself!" Sara pushing the other woman's head roughly. She furiously got out of bed, took her belongings and left immediately leaving the other woman alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? leave a comment below!
> 
> Thanks for reading 🥰


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made changes in chapter two, I forgot to add Ava's point of view.
> 
> Alex here is Alex from Mistresses.  
> This is AU, so, I made Star City here to become cities without crime and superheroes. :D

<3One month before wedding's day<3

The Saturday afternoon was pretty sunny in Star City, Ava spent moving from her old apartment to the new one. She was so happy because accompanied by her girlfriend whom she loved so much, Ava and her girlfriend were quite difficult to spent time together because of the demands of work, only after her girlfriend decided to left her job, they became more often together.

"Huft!" Ava wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Is there anything left behind, babe?" Alex put the last box contained her belongings and kissed Ava on the cheek.

"No, I've checked everything"

"Good.." Alex with a regretful face

"Babe..?" Ava sounds worried

"Ava..., Alex sighed "I am so sorry, I'm really sorry, if only I didn't- "

"Honey, we through this together" Ava stopped her, She understands what her girlfriend will say "I don't mind we stay in an apartment that is smaller than ours before. Don't blame yourself. I'lI take care of everything." Ava tried to convinced Alex.

"But, hun-"

"Stop there! We have agreed" Ava put an index finger on Alex's lips to stop her

"OK" Alex smiles.

&

<3One week before wedding's day<3

"Hmmmmm" Ava layed on the bed she had just bought. "Just one week until-" Ava closed her eyes, embarrassed to herself, she smiled to herself, giggling at the thought of sleep in bed with Alex.

& &

<3Three days before the day<3

Ava looked at herself in the mirror; A beautiful white dress hugged her body, the white dress flowed following her curves with a wide end flowed past her legs.

"You are so beautiful" Ava was startled by the voice of her lover

Ava turned "do you like it? She smiled broadly

"I do" without much talk Alex passed Ava to pick up and try on her dress.

Ava is a little worried about seeing her girlfriend's act, but she is busy with the dress she tried, so Ava decided to ignored her.

Fitting on a dress three days before the wedding day is not the ideal time, but because her girlfriend is always busy every time she asking her, Ava can only surrender, what is important for her is their wedding day.

& & &

<3<3The wedding's day<3<3

Ava sat in the room, waiting for the event to began. She is really nervous, today is her wedding day. Today is the gateway to her new life with Alex.

"Ava!" She looks up in surprise hearing of her friends "what are you thinking about? Don't say you imagine yourself with Alex on the-"

"No!"

"And why you are blushing" Amaya teased her

"What's wrong with you guys! I just nervous." Ava playing her fingers.

"Ava" Ava looked up at Nora, "This is your wedding's day. You need to relax. take a breathe, and you know what? you're really beautiful today!" With bright smile, her friend Nora who at the same time became one of the bridesmaids trying to make her friend smile.

"Did you just know me? You know I'm always beautiful, every day!" Nora rolled her eyes, followed by Amaya and Sam's burst of laughter.

"I have an idea!" Sam goes out of the room and soon she returns with a beautiful blonde woman who works as a photographer at Ava's wedding.

"I mean, you can just use your phone to take a pictures, I'm sure your phone's camera will make us looks amazing." Nora speak sarcastically. "Why do you bother to get her in here?" Nora added and pointed at the photographer.

"She is a professional and also uses professional cameras, so?"

"Well, well, well beautiful ladies. What if we start taking pictures? Photographer starts and cuts their arguing.

”No matter, the professional camera or just a phone's camera, the results will still be amazing. because you ladies are very beautiful! The photographer gave a teased wink towards Ladies. Of course, it worked! The Ladies, except Ava who seemed want to be throw up, Blushing at Photographer's praise.

Ladies began to be ready to be photographed, they stood beside Ava who sat quietly and looked down.

"Cheeseeeeee!" Photographer started into shooting mode, when she was about to press the shutter button, she canceled it "Hei, you, at the middle!" Ladies looked at each other and Sam patted Ava's shoulder. Ava gasped and she looks up. "Yeah, you, I said cheeseeeee" The photographer emphasized in a polite tone.

Ava immediately says cheeseeeeee and automatically her lips pulled up to form a smiles and the photographer taking pictures of them while continue to teasing Ava's friends.

Ava feels a little disturbed by the act of photographers who spread charm and teasing her friends.

"Ok, ladies! done here." The photographer announced.

"Ava, we will leave you alone to check the preparation." Ava just nodded. Amaya gave Ava the sweetest smile, she leave the room followed by Nora and Sam.

"Only this time as long as I was a photographer, I am seeing a bride was hard to smile and looks unhappy on her wedding day." The photographer speak without seeing Ava and kept fiddling with her camera.

Ava stared annoyedly at the photographer "who do you think you are? Ava narrowed her eyes, "you are not permitted to judge me! Photographer raised her hand like a give up.

"I didn't mean that, but I also didn't regret saying it." The Photographer looks Indifferent.

(why did she have to deal with a photographer she didn't know her and she was very annoying. Did she not even know how nervous she was?) Ava pressed her nose. She suddenly, remembered Alex's gloomy face three days ago, "Did something happen to-"

Hello there! The photographer shouted at her.

Can you didn't shout at me? Ava shooked and she shouted at her back.

"Sorry not sorry, you look like you're not here!" Ava just pout and didn't respond.

When the photographer was about to leave the room. Suddenly, a woman wear a helmet, dressed in all black leather come in the room, she handed a sheet of paper to Ava's hand and leave the room as soon as she come in.

A photographer just quietly watching the mysterious woman.

When the mysterious woman left, the photographer glance at the bride who sat crying, her tears flowing on her cheeks. The blonde photographer looks at the bride's hand and sees the paper fall to the floor.

"Oh this is not good!" The photographer carefully, approach her who was very helpless. she lowered her body to reach for a piece of paper on the floor and began reading it.

The blonde photographer close the door soon, to make sure no one see what happen. She returned to Ava.

"Listen, I don't know what to do, I'm not good at cheering people, I-" The sentence is interrupted by Ava's face who looks like a puppy who had just kicked by her owner.

The blonde photographer close her eyes and sighed,

“Alright! No other way” She took Ava"s left hand to run away from the room and the building of the wedding reception.

People who see them, chasing and shouting at them to stop. But they continued to ran as fast as possible.

Ava just realized that she was now on a bike with a person she didn't even know. at all! The blonde photographer ride her bike so fast. Ava didn't like people who drived vehicles at high speed. but, an exception for today. Ava would forgive the photographer with the reason that she was speeding up to avoid chased the Black Mercy. Ava looks back. The Black Mercy was supposed to be her bridal car, but the car instead chasing her, like a group of police chasing two criminals. The bike accelerate. Ava didn't use a helmet, Ava hold the photographer's waist so tightly.

When they escaped the pursuit of the Black Mercy. The blonde photographer stopped the bike at the next traffic lights.

”How embarrassing!" Ava sighed. She felt uncomfortable, everyone notice her, "Why did I have to go through all this?!" Ava speak to herself and looked down, she want to cry, but she did not want to make people pity her or laugh at her?

"Awwww is this a scene in a movie? "HOW ROMANTIC!"

Ava heard cheers from the left, the voice came from a bus that contained middle school students!

”Oh God! What else!?” Ava covering her face with her left hand because she was embarrassed, Ava could sees riders behind, right, and left, smiling at her. They watch this like a romantic scene in a movie. They have no idea, it is a nightmare!!

Along the way Ava was just quiet until she hear the photographer tell her to get off the bike. Ava just realize, she was in front of a hotel. "Why did the other blond take her to the hotel?! But she didn't want to argue, her life was suffered enough. She decided to obey the photographer, she get off the bike.

Ava heard the photographer babble. Ava was too busy lamenting her sadness, Ava was busy thinking of all the chaos , and was busy feeling broken hearted. So, Ava swear, she had not heard clearly what the blonde photographer said. Ava only assumed the blonde photographer was trying to comfort her.

Ava felt a little offended when the blonde photographer handing her a few dollars, "is it as bad as this??" but Ava didn't say it, Ava knew the blonde photographer didn't mean it. Ava doesn't want the money, all she wants is crying.

Ava did not look at the photographer when she left her. Ava is a little bit regrets it, but she still doesn't care about it, she's helpless, and doesn't have the strength to do anything, even to talk.

"Did you even awared? you make me very frustrated!" Ava gasped in surprise at the blonde photographer turn back and shouting at her. Ava did not expect, in this situation someone shouted at her. Ava is angry, really really angry!

"I didn't tell you to do everything you did!" Ava shouting her back. Ava looks at the photographer who is currently blazing red because of anger.

"Did you know how to say thank you?!" Ava trying to process what the blonde was say. Ava really want to strangle her, but the blonde was lucky because Ava didn't have the energy to fight the blonde. So, she sighed, pouty, and decided to remain quiet.

Ava felt the photographer's angry energy, as she dragged her into the hotel and threwed her into the bed. Ava is in pain, "is she a psycho?" She thought. Why is the blonde hair so rude. Ava doesn't want to make things worse, She doesn't know this person, maybe all she has to do is 'play nice'. Ava will continuing to be vigilant, in case this person does something unwanted.

Not until Ava have plan how to get out of the hotel. The photographer locked her inside, Ava shout out but there was no response. finally she was tired and just sat quietly on the bed.

Half an hour later

Ava heard the knob of the door open, she looks up. The photographer threw a paper bag at her. Told her to change clothes. Ava didn't want to argue, she obey and goes to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closes. Ava dragged her body down, with her knees bent, Ava buried her head and crying so hard. She cover her mouth, afraid to be heard by the hell blonde.

After felt satisfied. she stand and take her dress. Because of being tired and feeling hungry. Ava didn't take care of her makeup and messy hair, she just changed clothes and came out of the bathroom.

Ava smiles unconsciously seeing how cute the damn photographer was sleeping curled up on the couch.

Ava look at two bags of food; one was empty and the other was intact.

”Did she buy food for me?" Too cute to be a psycho" Ava talks to a blonde who is sleeping beauty. "Are you tired because of me?” Ava looks at the blonde, "even though you are so annoying, but I want to say thank you for helping me." Ava smile, stares at the blonde photographer who slept like a baby.

when she sat on the bed and looks back at the blonde in front of her, Ava suddenly remember her gf Alex who made her broken.

The one in front of her was not her gf Alex, but a stranger. Ava crying again, she staring at the blonde photographer, she just stop when the blonde wake up. The blonde photographer shout at her, she calling her mother just like a baby, she jumping from the couch to the corner.

"Wait, what's going on? Is she having a nightmare?” Ava is a little worry. Then, Ava decided to come near to her quietly, she doesn't want to worsen, when she close at her, the blonde is getting hysterical, and-

"Wait what?” Ava thinks "ghost? Wha-" Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "did she mean I'm the ghost? Seriously?" Ava trying to process what's going on. Ava shook her head at the blonde. "This is not good!" Ava immediately hold her hand trying to calm her, but she struggling against Ava, and then the blonde fainting.

Ava was shocked and immediately carry the blonde to the bed, she laying her down and covering her. Ava still wondering why the blonde considered her as a ghost?

While waiting for the other blonde to wake up. Ava go to the bathroom to take her wedding dress, she forgot to leave it in the bathroom. She enter to the bathroom, and she turned towards the mirror.

"OMG! How shock she was to see herself. She looks like- (yeah, she understand) Ava laughing to herself remembering the blonde photographer. She was not surprised, she did looks like an Asian ghost, even worse; Black mascara drawed irregularly on her cheeks because of tears, her red lips were blotchy, and her hair was very matted.

Ava washing her face trying to clean the makeup on her face until it was clean.

Ava sat on the side of the bed. Even though her the other blonde made Ava laugh, but she was a little worried, she hadn't returned from fainted.

One hour later

Ava watching a blonde photographer open her eyes slowly, she was a little relieved. The blonde looks a little surprise.

"you better never ever watching a horror movie" Ava hold back laughter, the photorapher is blushing, she get up from the bed, she takes her things and about to go. Ava still needs her help, she trying to stops the other blonde.

"Are you going to leave? Ava didn't believe herself teasing the photographer. Ava is forced, she doesn't want to be trapped with hairpins on her head.

Ava was little surprised that the photographer is tempted, and even teasing back "Is she-" Ava stopping herself from thinking that was not right. Ava didn't care about her sexuality, the most important thing was her hair is free of trouble. When the photographer approaching her. She grabbed her collar and threw it into the bed.

"I need your help for the last, please! Let get of the hairpins from my head!” Ava put on her puppy's face again.

The photographer glared at her.

That face, the face that I can't refused!" The photographer was very upset, but finally she helping her, even though at all times she was rude and didn't stop being mad with her.

& & & & & & & & & &

At the Hotel

After the photographer left her alone. Ava sat on the bed, she crying. Ava held her wedding dress, she smells it. Ava imagines walking on the altar, holding the hand of her friend Rip, whom she regards him like her own brother, only him close family, her mother and father has died since she was seventeen. She continouisly crying.

(It is never happened. the marriage never happened!) “why Alex? why did you do this to me?" why were you messing things up? why and why?" Ava's cries were getting worse. She was hurt, really really hurt. Ava sobbing. She is now just alone helpless. She doesn't know what she will explain to her brother Rip and friends about what was happened.

Ava didn't know how things were at the reception. The money was almost gone for the cost of the wedding, and how she would face her office friends, would they laugh at her? Ava's chest was tight. She trying to take a deep breath and take it out, she did it three times. Ava felt the tightness in her chest disappear slowly and she stop crying.

"Ava, you can get through all this!” Ava encourages herself not to dissolve in sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? leave a comment below!
> 
> Thanks for reading 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just bored at home and thought of continuing this story. Stay safe and stay at home.

Two weeks after the wedding day (No, No wedding day, actually)

Ava sat in front of the mirror, staring her own shadow. She applying lipstick on her thick lips. The color of the lipstick was Ava's favorite; Dark red that makes it look bold, elegant and tough! But this time it felt wrong, whatever she apply on her face felt wrong! Ava sighed, annoyed! She wants to cry but doesn't want to ruin her makeup that she has been doing since 6.30 AM and the wall clock in her room shows 07.10. Ava reluctantly goes to the closet and takes her clothes. Today she decided to wear a tight white knee-length dress with a dark blue blazer as an outer. She let her hair fall wavy. She took her phone and ordered Uber.

Arriving at work, Ava is still unsure, how to deal with her friends. At this time, surely they were talking about her. They Will definitely tease her all out! She will feel so ashamed of what happened on her wedding day. (It is what her mind so far). Ava could almost imagine how satisfied Anna's smile was teasing her. Anna is Ava's rival in everything at work, even to this day Ava doesn't understand whether they can be called friends? She doesn’t know. Anna, she is so innocent.

Walking slowly toward the office, She knew! four of her friends are waiting dan seemed very ready to shower her with thousands of questions and teasing and- She Closed her eyes does not want to continue whatever she thinks!

stopped in front of her friends, Ava cocked her chin arrogantly, trying to be strong facing her friends.

"What?!" What do you want to say? hah?? yes! everything is broken, everything is failing. I'm broken now! even my money...everything disappeared, my debt increased! I was dumped by my fiance, my future wife! I running away from a reception with someone I don't even know!! Ava shouted. She can even hear her own voices. She makes everyone in the office shooked, they staring at her. Ava sees the four friends gaping because of her explosion.

Suddenly, Ava felt something passing before her eyes, she faintly heard a voice with a thick English accent

"Sharpie ... Hei!... are you alright, love ?!" Constantine's clap in front of her face made her aware. Ava looks around her office, no one noticed her at all. Then she looked back at her friends who were decorated with concern. Ava blinked, sighed, relieved that the explosion was only in her mind.

"Ehemm .." Ava clears her throat "I..I ... I'm fine! just a little tired!

Hearing Ava's answer, the worries of her friends were replaced with a teasing smile.

“Ah ah.., is it because of your first night Ava?” Anna was amused by herself.

"Anna!" Ava blushed.

"You have to tell the details!!" Mona chimed in joyful laughter! Ava just stared at the absurdity of her friends.”

(Wait! why do they teasing her with those things? Don't they know what happened to her two weeks ago on her wedding day? At all?!)

"Ava aren't you angry at us?" Gary cut Ava's mind.

"Angry??" Why- "

"Ahahaha ... suddenly Constantine laughed awkwardly.

“Sharpie we are very sorry that we couldn't meet you at your wedding. you are very busy with your family and your other guests in your wedding party. so, we just come for a while and leave.

Ava just quietly heard the lies of her friends, she doesn’t even know if she wants to laugh happily or mad! (Oh yeah, her friends didn’t know and they make lies. If only the marriage didn't fail, Ava swears! she won't just let it go. But, Ava will only take wisdom from her friends's lies. At least what she thinks doesn't happen. So, she chose the first one. Yeah, haha..haha..hahahaha she burst out laughing. But, it is just in her mind which only came out with a smirk on her lips). Ava has never felt so happy about her friends's lies! so, she will only continue their lies.

_____________

The loud "Circle of the Tyrants" by Celtic Frost screeched from her cellphone. Sara swears! she regrets setting that song as a call ring on her cellphone! Sara moaned. She reach the pillow from the bottom up her head, she trying to muffle her hearing.

Sara was relieved when the call stopped, she smiled and adjusted her pillow to its OG position. Fifteen minutes passed her cellphone played the loud song again, this time Sara woke up in annoyance and grabbed cellphone on the nightstand.

"Who would dare destroy her weekend!!" She grumbled.

Sara sees an unknown number on her cellphone screen. Sara really wanted to ignore it, but she was curious, what if it was her friend's emergency call. Reluctantly She picks up The phone.

"Hello.." she answered the phone.

”Oh thank God!! finally you answered your phone!” a woman's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Where have you been!!" the foreign woman continued.

Sara frowned, who was the strange woman who was talking at the end of the phone? strangely her voice sounded familiar in her ears but Sara was not too sure. (given the many women Sara met; slept with and dated even though only a day when she was bored).

"Hello, are you still there!"

The woman's voice came again, fuck it! Sara didn't care!! Sara decided to ignore it.

“You did the wrong call!" She was about to end the call but the woman's voice stopped her.

"Wait!! don't hang up! This is very important and urgent! I really need your help!!" Sara spontaneously pushed her cellphone away from her ear (damn it! The woman's voice widened her ears).

Sara brought her cellphone back to her ear. She listening to the woman on the end of the phone. Sara’s eyes widened, her mouth opened hear what the woman says. Sara closes her eyes and she took a deep breathe.

”Okay!” And Sara end the call.

“Fuck!!" Sara throws her cellphone beside her.

Why does she have nightmares when she wakes up!! isn't it better when she sleep?! at least it's not real!!

__________________

"50 dollar!” Sara shooked. “which actor would like to be paid very cheaply!?”

Sara did not understand why she was even willing to meet this strange woman. Sara could refuse it so easily, but now she is here, sitting in a simple cafe with the woman Sara claims to be her nightmare! This Might because Sara was a little empathetic after what happened to her two weeks ago- her mind was interrupted by the sound of begging other blonde women.

"Please, I'm begging you! I need your help, please, please, please, just for dinner!

“I don't want to be involved in your problem. You know what, you really ruined my weekend!"

"You really don't want to help me?” The other woman has a puppy look.

"Why don't you ask for someone else! Why me?” Sara really can't be patient with this strange woman.

Instead of answering, she just went the other way.

"You know what, I'm really confused now, I don't even know if I can continue to survive in this situation, or if I have to..., I have to-" Ava covered her eyes with her palms, bent down on the table. Sara stay ignored her and the woman was almost look desperate with her efforts. Sara felt a little sorry for her, but that did not dispel her annoyance at the tall blonde woman.

Suddenly the other woman sobbed! (Of couse, she is just pretending!) 

Sara’s eyes widened "OMG! seriously! She turned to the left and to the right around cafe; some customers at the Cafe looked at her suspiciously, some looked disturbed.

The Other blonde didn't miss this opportunity, she increased her voice volume, crying louder.

Sara really can't be patient with this annoying woman. She leaned toward her, muttering a little loudly.

"Stop it! But The othe woman ignored her and continued to cry.

"Okay!” finally Sara gave up. She sighs and immediately regretted it.

“Really!” The tall blonde stopped and put both hands on the table

“with the provision of" At least Sara must get benefits from this woman.

"As long as it's not hard to execused? She is a little hesitant.

"Can you cook?” Sara sees a hint confusion on the other blonde’s face, but then she nods.

_______________

Sunday at 3 pm Ava wakes up with a lighter feeling. After she was determined to rise from adversity, move away from the sadness which made her almost inactive; rarely exercise, eating unhealthy food (because it's too helpless to cook healthier food), and even the apartment looked like a Messed up two weekend ago that makes her mood worse. (Enough with all that, it's time to move on thinking about her future!) Ava will make Alex regret having dumped her!

Ava got up from her bed that she had prepared for-(ok, Ava has moved. Left her mind that leads to things about ALEX!) She woke up wearing her blue puppy slippers. There are two pairs of cute slippers, one pair for her and-(oh, please, stop!).

She stretched her body before stepping out of the room (Look!! now, the apartment is very clean) Everything is placed in its proper place (no! it still feels something is wrong) Ava goes around making sure what it is.

Ava goes to the actual rectangular table can be folded to leave plenty of space, with two chairs designed for her and-(stop think about her! She need to stop!) Ava sees that there are two cups on her desk (again! for a couple! enough!).

Ava immediately takes a large black plastic bag, she put a cup with Alex's cartoon fuckin’ face into a plastic bag. Then, she put all the items Alex gave her, she make sure nothing was missed, even the toothpicks that alex bought. Ava threw the object into a plastic bag (there was still something missed) Ava hurried to the bathroom. Full of power (with the power of the moon will punish you! yeah, she reads too many sailor moon comics, apparently) she throws a toothbrush into a plastic bag.

After making sure nothing was missed, Ava dragged the black plastic bag, she put the plastic bag in the trash! (BYE BYE, ALEX!!) and so, all done!!

_______________

Ava sats on the couch after throwing away all the items related to Alex and her memories. It all enough to drains her energy. Ava needs to be a relax; with a tea cup in her right hand, a snack, and a television in front of her with her favorite program (mmm! she must be feeling very alive now).

Too cool to enjoy the afternoon “oh shit” She forgot her friends will visit her apartment at 6.30.

Ava gets up from the couch, she hasn't prepared anything! even shopping for dinner preparations. She should at least buy a few bottles of drinks for her friends and the special dishes that the photographer asked for. (the photographer even forbade Ava to cook spaghetti? Weird! what's wrong with her? why she forbid her to cook spaghetti? did she just not like it? Actually, She really didn't care).

Ava got out of the uber-ordered car, her hands full with food shopping bags and food ingredients. She hurried into her apartment and placed her shopping bag on the counter.

When Ava was enjoying cutting vegetables, her cellphone vibrated, Ava quickly picked it up. She sees an incoming text from the blonde photographer (she adds ‘blonde’ when saving the photographer's number).

“Make sure Shabu-Shabu is well cooked and delicious!" Ava snorted in annoyance, seeing the text from the blonde photographer.

"It’s your fault, told me to cook Japanese food!" Ava replied.

A few minutes ago, her cellphone vibrated again.

"You're lucky enough. I didn't tell you to make Sushi!" Ava's jaw hardened reading the photographer's reply.

”I'll cook spaghetti then?" Ava giggling.

Not long wait for the phone to vibrated again.

"Don't you dare!" Ava laughed in satisfaction.

"Alright! See you then!”

“ 😘🤪 “ Ava frowned, sees blonde photographer’s reply.

Ava remembers yesterday, she asked the photographer to pretend to be her wife, she was forced to ask the other blonde, because only The blonde photographer knows what really happened to her. She didn’t even really explained what happened to Alex, to Rip and her three friends Nora, Amaya, and Sam. Ava just doesn't want to burden them, and also Ava isn't ready to tell them everything.

That Saturday, Ava was really running out of ways to convince the blonde photographer to become her fake wife. If not for urgent needs, Ava swears! she wants to strangle the annoying short blonde woman! But she must restrain emotions and stay friendly for the sake of the smooth play.

Ava looks at the wall clock. In ten minutes Ava's friends will arrive at her apartment. Ava quickly prepared the seats for the four friends + the blonde. Realizing not having a large dining table, Ava pushed her sofa slightly, leaving room to sit on the carpet floor. Ava heard a knock a few minutes after sending a text to the blonde photographer. Warning her not to be late!

Ava walked to the door and opened it. "Hi..guys! come in! Anna walked in followed by John, Gary and Mona.

Where’s your wife?” Gary asked.

”She came out for a while” Ava reply (of course, she is lies).

”Nice apartment, Love!” Constantine look around, he smiled feeling comfortable.

"Thanks Jhon, yeah this is not broad enough!"

"But comfortable, Ava. Nothing’s more importantly!" Gary says. He received approval from Mona and-(Anna, yeah, she checked around the apartment).

"Ava why aren't there any picture of your wedding? Anna turned to Ava (yeah, this is Ava's habit; Always forgetting Anna's foresight. It didn’t occur to her to ask the photographer at least one of their picture to edited).

"Aha..yeah, about that. Actually, it hasn't been printed yet." Luckily Ava thinks fast (She's a real fast thinker). But that wasn't enough to get rid of Anna's curiosity.

"There should be a picture of you, when you were dating?” Anna's eyebrows fused to describe the confusion. "I wonder what your wife looks like, Considering you are really closed about your personal life," Anna added.

"You will see her, Anna. In a few minutes!” Ava threw a smile at her (almost! why did Anna really make things so complicated).

"Yes, you are right!" Anna was a little satisfied. Though Ava could still see the suspicion that was implied on Anna's face.

"Alright guys! how about we just start to dinner, before the food gets cold." Ava stepped into the kitchen to get food.

"Not waiting for your wife, love?" Constantine reminded.

"Oh, she texted me, saying it would be a little late!" (Yeah, she lies, again!) Constantine nodded and stepped to the table and sat on the carpet floor.

When Ava and her friends enjoying Their foods while discussing work matters. Suddenly the door opened revealing the blonde photographer.

"My dear, my love, sweety, honey, baby, I am home! Ava stands surprised to hear the pet name of the blonde photographer calling her (yeah, that is really unnecessary!).

The short blonde approaches and hugs Ava tightly! Ava pretends to be happy and hugs her back.

"An unnecessary hug, right!?" Ava whispered in the short blonde's ear and she pinched the waist of the little blonde.

"Ouch-" The little blonde whined.

”ssssshh” Ava whispered, she told the short blonde to shut up.

"Aaawwww you are so sweet!" Mona looked at them adoringly The little blonde wriggled trying to free herself from the torment and faced Ava's friends, her hand intentionally circling Ava's waist.

"Hey guys! I am Sara, Ava’s wife.” She greets and introduces herself. (‘Sara’ hearing the photographer mentions her name, Ava realized that they hadn't officially introduced themselves). “By The way, Thank you for the compliment. Yeah, many people say, we are a very.., very romantic and sweet couple!" The blonde bragged (rather exaggerated!).

“Ava, your wife is very cute and sweet, you're lucky" Anna praised staring at Sara with a look that Ava could not understand.

"Actually, I'm the one who is lucky to get a beautiful, tall, sexy wife, like her.” The little blonde boasted again with an exaggerated scenario. and she felt a sting on her waist.

"Ouch - aaggh ..." The little blonde stretched (Ava did not expect a groaning sound from the blonde). Ava saw her friends put on faces that could not be read by Ava when they heard the blond's moaning.

"Are you Okay, babe?” Ava pretended, staring at the blonde with a threatening face.

"Yeah.., yeah, I am okay, babe. Just a little sore. Maybe too many rounds last night.” The little blonde turned to Ava who looked at her like a lion ready to pounce on her. Ava immediately dragged the blonde into her room and immediately closed the door.

"Did the two of them really leave us with dinner, to do-" Gary demonstrated with his hands.

"Although a little impolite, They are just newlyweds. So, it can be accepted" Constantine replied.

"Awwwww how romantic!” Mona put her hand on her cheek.

"Not like that, Dirty mind!! Anna pointed at Constantine and Gary. "They might just discuss something," she added.

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

"What Was that!!" Ava growled in annoyance, she slightly lowered her voice.

"I just did as the actors did!” Sara answered with a defense.

"First, you are not a real actor and second, there is no need for an excessive scenario!"

“Kind of, All the actors doing Ad-lib and improve!” The blonde continues to defend herself.

"I thought you would like it, actually, I planned to add a kiss to convince your friends!”

The little blonde saw the woman in front of her red in anger. The little blonde immediately left the room before something happened to her.

Jhon, Gary, Mona, and Anna, stopped talking when they saw Sara enter the living room followed by Ava behind her.

"Sorry about that,” Ava approached the table with Sara, her friends gave a nod.

The small blonde immediately took a plate of food. She looks excited when looking at food on The table.

“Mmm This is so good!” Sara really enjoyed the food.

Ava looked at her in surprise (Did the blonde photographer really praise her cooking, or was she just acting, or she just didn't get the food for a week? Whatever).

"You're lucky, love. You will never starve in your whole life" Constantine glanced at Gary who was staring at him, he looked offended. Constantine closed his mouth regretly. He spontaneously stroked Gary's back to make it better.

After dinner, they sat on the couch, continue to drinks, and chatting about work and things that are not too important.

"Do you really not have pictures when you are on a date?” Again, Anna asked about the problem with pictures. The question was more to Sara.

"Oh, about that, I actually have one" Ava was a little surprised to look at the short blonde who sitting next to her who was not brave enough to hug her, although occasionally she put her arm around Ava's shoulder, or just a touch of the hands, that’s actually made Ava is not comfortable! Ava doesn't understand why the short blonde enjoys it so much.

"Here" She pulled out a picture from the pocket of her jeans, which was immediately grabbed by Anna, Mona, Gary, and Jhon. Taking turns to look at it.

The picture shows the blonde photographer wearing a bikini on the beach, hugging a tall blonde woman in a more open bikini. Her body leaning towards the short blonde!

"Ava, I really did not expect. You are a sticky one?” Mona teased Ava with an amused grin. Ava immediately turned to Mona, her eyebrows fused, confused by Mona's accusation.

Mona pointed to a photo in her hand that was directly taken by Ava. (Is that her?! Thats her face! but it's not her body. Can't she just edit decent picture! That's just too much!) Ava turned to Sara, who was full of pride.

"Not surprise. Your wife is hot!" Anna looked at Sara, who looked at her back.

(Are they teasing each other? Ava little bit feels weird. She was a little annoyed. It’s might because they have tendency to cheat. Ava didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Sara is not her real wife. as long as she doesn't mess up her plays. Ava really doesn't care!).

Dinner is finished. Jhon, Gary, and Mona say goodbye to Ava, leaving Anna who is still talking to Sara. Ava watching their interaction. They seemed to enjoy the conversation. The short blonde turned and they realized they had an audience.

"Well, see you later!” Anna waved at Ava, then at the short blonde photographer who looked blushing. (Ava swears! she want to vomited seeing their flirt each other).

After Anna left the apartment, Ava turned toward the short blonde.

"Having fun?” Ava staring at her, with eyebrows is raised.

”Jealous?” The short blonde, smirk

”Your wish!! You are not even my real wife! As long as you don’t mess up. I really don’t care!

They stare at each other with hatred.

”You should say thank u, A.V.A. The blonde approached her defiantly.

(Yeah, sure! She knows her name. Anna, Mona, and Gary, not include Jhon, because he call her ‘Love or pet’, mention her name).

"Thanks! happy?" The short blonde snorted in response.

"You can leave!” Ava pointed to the door that was still open.

“Fine!” The blonde was about to go to the door and was stopped by Ava.

“Wait a minute!" Ava ran to the room, grabbed her bag, opened her wallet, and pulled out a 50-dollar bill. She ran out of the bedroom.

"This is your payment” Ava offered money at the blonde photogarpher.

“Thanks for your help" Ava gave the short blonde an overly forced smile. “Oh and thanks for the picture, it really helped. Although it is rather excessive, Actually. I'm sure if your girlfriend sees it, she will be so angry. Consider what you have done; Replacing her head with my head.” She added.

"Unfortunately, that won't happen, because she's not my girlfriend. Yeah, kind of, she is my one night stand. Is that enough confirmation for you?” The blonde photographer smirk.

”just take this!” Ava insisted her. She was not provoked by temptations.

Without saying much, the blonde photographer took the money “you are welcome!” and then she left.

Ava closes the door. "Jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel good after finishing a chapter. see you in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. bye!
> 
> Thanks for reading 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? leave a comment below!


End file.
